


The Thoughts of the Blue Paladin

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst?, But Lance is the Blue Paladin, Langst?, M/M, This isn't set in a specific timeline, Voltron, i couldn't think of a title, i guess, so it's an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: They're coming after me.I never wanted either of us to get hurt.I trusted you.





	The Thoughts of the Blue Paladin

***

 

-They're coming after me.

-I never wanted either of us to get hurt.

-I trusted you.

-Aren't you going to say something?

-I'm dying.

-Talk to me.

-Please, talk to me.

-I need to hear your voice.

-Once.

-Just once more.

-I'm begging you.

-I'm dying.

"Lance!"

-Oh, there you are.

-I was thinking you wouldn't notice.

-That you wouldn't be here.

-Guess I was wrong.

-But I'm glad you came.

-Because I wanted to hear your voice.

"Somebody! Help!"

-There's no need for help.

-It's too late to save me.

-Unless, you save me with your voice?

"Lance, Lance! Can you hear me?"

-Of course I can.

-I'm not deaf.

-There is no need to shout.

-Say something else.

"Can you open your eyes?"

-I don't think I can.

-There's too much light.

-It's blinding me.

-There's a lot of pain too.

-That's hurting me.

~~~

-Oh, you're grabbing my arm?

-Why?

-My hand?

-My wrist?

-I see.

-My pulse.

-I don't know if it's still there, actually.

"Okay, okay, I need to be quick. If I hurry, I can save him. You. Lance,".

-Ok, so there is one.

-It's irrelevant.

-Talk more instead.

-Please?

-For me.

"Lance, this might sting. I'm sorry,".

-Don't sweat it.

-I trust you.

-Ow!

-Okay, so you're pushing against my wound.

-That does sting.

-However...

-You're hands are too low, bring them up - I need you to stop my heart from throbbing.

-If you didn't know, I'm winking at you.

-Usually, you'd hit me if I said that to you.

-But you never heard me, did you?

-Of course, I don't think you will hear me anyway.

~~~

-I'm sorry.

-This sounds like it is bothering you.

-My injury must be tough to deal with.

-Wait a minute...

-Why are you crying?

-Am I that much to you?

-Tell me.

-I have to know.

"Lance, I love you. So please don't go!"

-How can I embrace you?

"Please! I love you, so much, so much that it hurts my heart."

-Don't be in pain!

-You can't be in pain, my love.

-I need you happy.

"Lance, hang in there. Help is coming!"

-Hmm, really?

-Do I need help?

-Since I'm content with just hearing you voice.

-Keith.

"Lance, so help me, if you don't wake up I will throw you across space-"

"No!"

"The Galra are here."

-What!

-Be safe, Keith.

-Run!

-What are you doing?!

-Don't protect me!

-Save yourself.

-No time is left for me.

...

-Huh?  
...

-Shiro?

-Pidge?

-Hunk?

-Hunk!

-You're here too!

-With the whole team!

-Allura!

-Coran!

-Everyone's here!

"We should be alright for now. How's Lance doing?"

-Shiro, you sound so... Adulty.

-For some reason, it's weird.

"Not good,"

-Keith, your voice...

"Keith..."

-Pidge, your voice is so quiet?

-It's normally... excited

-Like, about space technology or something.

-Where are you, nerd?

"You should step back."

"What! No, Pidge! We can't leave him!"

"We're not going to, stupid! We can't save him with your butt guarding him!"

"Oh, right."

-Keith, you're so silly.

-I want to laugh, tease you, but it's hard.

-I can't move.

"Is he gonna be okay?

-Hunk, you sound like you're going to cry!

-You're such a softie, how have you not got a girlfriend?!

-Wait; you're crying.

-Not that that is a problem.

-It's okay for men to cry.

..

-Well, maybe that's why though.

"Of course!"

-Princess, you sound as lovely as always.

-Maybe... Not as good as Keith (sorry!), yet you are more graceful than he is.

-I love Keith.

-A darn lot.

-(Just wanted to add that it there!)

-I don't remember really, how I came to love him.

-Just, one day I woke up and thought, _isn't Keith cute?_.

-Then at breakfast, I saw him (being broody), and my heart shot up into my throat, plus my eyes glazed over a bit.

-I had thought _Keith is beautiful_.

-And, since that moment, I knew.

-Obviously, I don't have these feelings for him just because he is stunning.

-I'm infatuated with everything about him.

-From his personality to his flying ability to his dang mullet.

-...With him.

"We only need to get back to the castle."  
(Allura)

"How, there's so many Galra around, and we don't have our lions."  
(My darling)

"I've got this helpful gadget! It will create a pathway that will lead us directly to the castle. We'll be back in no time!"

-Coran, you always have a plan.

-Hey, that rhymes!

-I think.

-Anyway, as I was saying (well, thinking), Coran, I love you man.

-(Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!)

-(..that rhymes too!)

"That's brilliant. Are we ready to leave, princess?"

-Shiro is so respectful to his future wife.

-Such a gentleman.

"Nearly. Keith, Hunk, you carry Lance back. Keep him out of any harm that may come.

"Coran will keep an eye on his device, and lead our way.

"Shiro and Pidge, you are on the lookout for any Galra. I'm afraid we'll have to forfeit the battle, seeing as Lance is injured. We can't risk any more damage to Voltron,".

"Not to mention we need to heal Lance."

-Keith, you sound like you're beginning to turn into the Hulk.

-Calm down!

"I thought that was obvious. I'll be focusing on the castle, making sure we'll be able to leave as soon as possible. Also, the moment we get back, I would like you two to bring Lance directly to the infirmary, and put him inside a healing pod. We may have to leave him there for a bit to recover."

"Yes, Princess. But we should hurry. Lance is losing a lot of blood."

-Hunk, don't throw up man.

"Yes, certainly. Coran?"

"Just a sec... Ready!"

"Shiro and Pidge?"

"Check!"

"Hunk, Keith."

"Yup."

-Keith didn't say anything.

-I felt him grab my hand, though.

~~~

-Maybe it's not too late.

-Maybe, I'll get to see Keith again.

-I'll get to see everyone again.

-That makes me feel bouncy.

-I love my team.

"Go!"

 


End file.
